


Touchy

by tillifer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, also big brother Davey, but only like, kinda nsfw, one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: You're a newsies and just so happened to fall for Romeo, the ultimate flirt. That entails quite a lot of touching and lines that entail so much more than they mean. The question is, can you handle it?





	Touchy

It would be an understatement to say the newsies were touchy. It would be an even bigger understatement to say that they were all flirts. They guys were always hanging off of each other and talking up every girl they laid their eyes on, no one was spared. It was sweet in a way, as annoying as it was to you, all the girls they seemed to talk to left the conversations with a smile on their faces and theirs heads a bit higher. At least they said nice things. Now Romeo, on the complete and utter opposite hand, was the biggest flirt you have ever had to meet. He flirted with everyone, including the other newsies, including you. This wouldn’t be such a bad thing if the things he said to the people on the street were the same thing he said to you guys. But oh no no, he had to ramp it up. You always wondered if it was an act to make everyone else laugh. Or maybe he actually had feelings for someone. Someone sure had feelings for him, and you were the hopeless romantic that had fallen for him. Needless to say, the things he said and did had quite the effect on you. And due to the fact that you had kept all of this pent for quite a while, it only took one person to break open the flood gates to your emotions. And that poor guy happened to be Davey Jacobs, the boy who knew everything. You were selling partners so he knew something was up. 

“Hey, (Y/N), is anythin wrong? You seem kinda frustrated.” 

“Davey you got no idea.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it? Or are you just gonna brew over it until whatever’s botherin you passes by. Though, I doubt whatever’s botherin you ain’t just gonna pass by.” As he said this, you knew there was no way out of this conversation. 

“Damn you and your ability to read people. But what’s been botherin me hasn’t been so much as a what, but more so a who…” You mumbled off the last bit, not quite sure if you were fully ready to talk about your feelings. You knew you could trust Davey, but what if someone else heard? You weren’t ready to be teased endlessly by the other newsies over something as trivial as a crush. 

“Oh, so youse likes someone eh? Who is it? Who’s been givin ya strife?” Davey asked it so nonchalantly like it was something that happened everyday. Though you knew better. Davey and the newsies were the closest thing you’ve ever had to a family, with Davey and Jack being the protective older brothers. This was more than him wanting to know who it was, he probably wanted to soak ‘em for God’s sake. 

“They ain’t givin me strife Davey, I’m causin my own strife about ‘em. I just, I don’t know what to do or how to respond to him. Hell, I’m not even sure if I can even talk about him!” The volume and nervousness of your voice had increased as your sentence went on. You knew you were being irrational, and you were glad you were with Davey, he always seemed so level headed in high tense situations. 

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Youse got nothin to be afraid of alright? Youse can talk about it once you’re ready, okay? And if you do tell me who he is, I’m gonna soak the son of a gun who got you all riled up, you got that?” 

“Yeah. I got that Davey.” It was reassuring knowing that he would wait for you. And it made you laugh predicting that Davey was gonna soak ‘em. Though what wasn’t reassuring were a few people that you didn’t see who were listening from a ways away. 

It had been a few days after your incident and you were ready to talk to Davey about your feelings. Though, it wouldn’t be much of talking, more him reading how you felt. You had written down your feelings to the best of your ability. You had gone to school for some years thanks to your aunt and uncle, who never seemed to be home. After they died, you found your way onto the street and met the newsies and the rest is history. So you managed to scribble down something with what education you had, and gave it to Davey on your way to your guys’ selling spot. 

“So you means to tell me, that you, a sweet, small, smart innocent girl, has fallen for one of the most flirtatious and lewd boys in lower Manhattan? Maybe I should start callin you Juliet.” He kept his voice hushed as he made his statement, aware of the stress it had caused you a few days ago. 

“Yea, but the thing is, I got no clue how he feels about me. The guy flirts with every walkin person he passes as well as the rest of the guys! And all the touches, Davey, good god, the guy is like a koala and we’re the trees.” The two of you had walked over to a bench and sat down. You leaned against Davey on an impulse, putting your head on his shoulder. You were about to continue when you suddenly heard the source of your emotional tension.

“AY! (Y/N)!” He had just rounded the corner leavin you no time to even lift up your head. What was he doing here? He didn’t sell anywhere near here, was he following you? Had he come to confess his love for you? That last one was a stretch, but hey, you can dream. You thought you saw him freeze for just a second when he saw you leaning against Davey, but that couldn’t be true, and even if it was it didn’t matter. He had his suave exterior right back up and sat down on the bench next to you. 

“Hey (Y/N), youse uh, youse didn’t seem too good last night and I never got the chance to ask you, but I wanted to know if you were okay, and by the looks of it you still seem like a pretty glum mug. Emphasis on the pretty.” He started out sincere from what you could tell, but he had to go and be his flirtatious self as always. It wasn’t worth getting mad over though, and you were able to keep your cool as your responded, despite his closeness. 

“I’m doin alright Romeo,” you pat his leg that was touching yours, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for you, yet you could feel him tense up slightly, “but thank you for coming to check up on me. It means a lot. Now you better get back to Specs and sell some papes else you’ll be the glum mug tonight.” There was no use beating around the bush. You just had to be honest with him, one step at a time. 

“I’m glad you’se feelin better princess, and I’m glad I got someone like you to watch my back. A princess’ gotta rule her subjects eh? I’ll see you back at the lodging house.” And with that he was gone. And you had to say, watching him walk away made you sad, but damn did he look good. You were so distracted that you didn’t even hear Davey calling your name.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Juliet!?”

“Huh? What? Davey?” You snapped out of your daze, were you drooling?

“Wow, this was worse than I thought. You got it bad Juliet. So does he.” He joked. 

“Whaddya talkin about? He just came to make sure I was alright and I am. Kinda.” 

“He came over here to check on you and paid no attention to me at all. He was focused solely on you. And did ya see the look on his face when he saw us sittin together? He was jealous!” 

“Ay! Would you pipe down? He said goodbye to you. He wasn’t focused solely on me. And the look on his face means nothin, we’re in a park, he probably saw somethin else. It doesn’t matter anyways, we got papes to sell and I’m not gonna waste precious sellin time debatin with you over whether a guy potentially has feelings for me or not.” You then stood up and began walking the rest of the way to your sellin spot. Davey soon caught up laughing to himself and shaking his head. God you were never gonna hear the end of this.

SCENE CHANGE TO ROMEO AND SPECS 

As soon as Romeo had gotten back to Specs, he went off, not even worried about sellin papes and gesticulating wildly. 

“Specs you shoulda seen them! They was lyin all up against eachotha like they was sweethearts or somthin! But then she put her hand on my leg and looked into my eyes and I froze up! What am I supposed to do man? Should I ask her about it?” 

“Askin her about it might not be a bad idea. You’ll never know unless you try.” Specs kept it short, as he was trying to sell papes. 

“But what would she want with a guy like me? She’s hangin around Davey, he’s smart and carin and tall. All things I’m ain’t.” Romeo kept on with his sulking. He used it to sell a few papes too. 

“And she was worried about me! Wanted to make sure I got back so I could sell papes so I wouldn’t be a glum mug tonight. But now that I'm thinkin about it, maybe she just wanted me gone? Maybe she just wanted me out of the way so she could smooch her precious Davey!” 

“You know how ridiculous that sounds right? Romeo, youse it just as carin as Davey and you got a different kinda smarts. And I bet (Y/N) doesn’t even care about your height. She’s the only one shorter than you! So I doubt it matters to her.” Specs’ view brought Romeo back down from his high shot nerves. Specs, as well as a few other newsies, knew you liked someone from watching your outburst a few days back. They had all agreed to keep it under wraps for now, seeing how you acted when you were first confronted about it. But they were gonna make sure that they found out who it was you liked. 

“Anyways, she was right. You gotta sell at least some papes or else you won’t be eatin tonight. Put your worries to rest for a while and ask her about it later. But if Ise were you, I would keep up the touches, she seems to like them.” Specs smiled at the last part. He was fairly certain that you liked Romeo, and he was hoping that you would eventually come out and admit it. 

“Ask her about it later, keep up the touches. I can do that.” Rome said that half to himself and half to Specs, as a reassurance of sorts. 

“Now come on, I just sold my last pape and you still got a lot more.” 

BACK AT THE LODGING HOUSE'

You and Davey had just gotten back to the Lodging house, a little later than usual, only to be met by a teasing Race. 

“So, (Y/N), you spend a little extra time smoochin little ol Davey here?”

“I-I don't know what you mean, Davey and I aren’t datin.” 

“Word on the street is that youse gots the hots for someone, one of us newsies hmm?” He slung his arm around your shoulder as you walked farther into the house where the other guys were lounging around. 

“Tell me sweetheart, is it me?” He looked at you with a smile the only Race could produce.

“Oh don’t kid yaself Race, she clearly has fallen for me.” You heard and felt Albert before you saw him, he had pushed Race off of you and slid his own arm around your shoulders on the opposite side. 

“Or maybe she’s in love with one of us.” Mike and Ike had picked you up and away from Albert and put you on their shoulders. By now you were sure this was a joke, and you were laughing too. You weren’t sure how long this was going to continue, but you were enjoying it so far. 

“Hey! All girls like a guy who’s a nice shot, therefore, I am the best candidate for (Y/N)’s lover.” Finch could be heard halfway across the room, and just to prove his point, he shot a flower into your lap. Just then Jack came down the stairs, probably to complain about all the noise you were making by laughing. You were pleasantly surprised at his actual response. 

“How sweet of ya Finch, but we all know that girls like real men. Come on down will ya (Y/N)? And let me offer you the latest news.” He, just like everyone else had, slung his arm around you and gave you his million dollar smile. 

“Ain’t you used that line before?” You questioned. You knew for a fact that that was the same line he used on Katherine, but you still wanted to play into the game. You and the guys haven’t had this much fun in months. 

“Ay, we talkin about real men ah? Hows about you come to my room later and see what makes a real man.” Classic Romeo. He walked to be right behind you, and put his arms around your waist and his mouth by your ear. You were fairly certain that only you could hear the part about coming to his room, but that didn’t stop you from being embarrassed. But no, you weren’t gonna lose this. Not now, if you did you would never hear the end of it. If you were goin down, you were bringing him with you. You turned around quickly, hoping no one saw your blush and whispered into his ear. 

“Ya know, Romeo, it ain’t about what makes a real man, no, it’s about what a man can make real.” That was the last thing you said to him before quickly kissing his cheek and walking to the stairway. You could be smooth too. 

“Good night everyone, it’s been fun.” With a smile on your face as well as an increasing blush, you climbed the stairs and headed for your room. This had been enough excitement for one night. And you had to think about what you had just done. You had just flirted with Romeo, and then kissed his cheek! Oh Davey was going to scold you tomorrow. Where did that come from? At least now, hopefully, Romeo knew your feelings about him. Worse case scenario, he doesn’t feel the same way and you two go back to being friends, and maybe Romeo turns down his flirting around you a little. Wow, that actually wouldn't be terrible. But the best case scenario was the two of you ending up together, and hopefully every flirt is a bit more genuine. And that seemed pretty good as well. All you could do now was sleep and wait for morning to come.

THE NEXT MORNING 

“Hey Davey, youse ready to go?” You had gotten all of your papes and were about to leave to go to your selling spot.  
“Yeah hold on, actually, you go without me. Jack needs me to take care of somethin and I don’t wanna keep you here when you could be out sellin papes. I’ll see ya soon though, alright?”

“Okay Davey, I’ll see ya there.” You began walking to your spot, but something seemed off. The way Davey told you he had to do something seemed suspicious. You guessed the boys must be planning something and left it at that. Oh how right you were. 

You had gotten to your spot and started sellin papers immediately. No one could turn down a poor orphan girl on the streets. But while you were selling, that feeling of suspicion came back. It had been quite a while from what you could tell, and Davey still hadn’t come to sell papes. But then you heard footsteps coming up behind you and an arm around your shoulders. That wasn’t like Davey. 

“Davey? What took you so–”

“I ain’t Davey doll.” It was Romeo, and he was putting his face into your neck, you could feel his lips moving against your skin, and to say you didn’t enjoy it would be a lie, yet he seemed tired, of what you didn’t know. 

“Romeo, how are youse doin today?” You were trying to keep your voice level, but his arm around you reminded you of last night and what he said and how close he had been.

“Better now that I’m with you.” His words were barely above a whisper, yet the sensation of them sent shivers down your spine, and with Romeo being so close he could tell. 

“Ya gettin cold doll? Hows about I warm you up ah?” You didn’t think he could get any closer than he already was but he proved you wrong. He brought you closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around you. It was a pleasant sensation just being with him, you weren’t even worried if other people saw you. Just then, soft music started playing and he started swaying causing you to raise your head up. 

“Whaddya doin?” Uou asked.

“Whaddya think I’m doin? I’m dancin with the most amazin girl in the world.”

“You don’t mean that,” Romeo’s face dropped slightly at what you had said, but only until you spoke again, “this ain’t dancin, this is swayin.” Romeo immediately pulled out of his slump and went back to being his suave self. 

“Well hows about I take you dancin for real?” 

“What, like a date?” You joked. The thought of Romeo and you out on a date seemed to good to be true.  
“Yeah, like a date.” 

Oh. 

“What would you do if I said no?” 

“Well I’d think you’d be lyin seein how ya kissed me last night and you don’t kiss nobody. But I would respect your answer, I understand that my jokes can get a bit annoyin and I would never want to make you uncomfortable just for a joke.”

“Wow Romeo, I’d never expect that from someone like you. Ya know, maybe goin on a date with you might not be all that bad.” You smiled, both at his sentiment and at the thought of going out with Romeo. 

“Not all that bad! I would treat you to the finest night of your life.” You knew he wasn’t really angry, but he was a damn good actor. And hearing his reaction made you smile even more. 

“I expect you to make good on your promise then.” You looked up at Romeo as you said this, gazing into his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade a brown, like a warm cup of coffee. Without even thinking, you inched closer to Romeo and put your lips on his. They were warm, just like the rest of him and you couldn’t get enough. You could’ve stayed like this forever until you heard Davey’s voice. 

“Okay okay! That’s long enough! Ya got her goin on the date with ya, back it up.” 

“Davey! Where did you come from! Are you behind this?” You gestured to Romeo with one hand, the other still wrapped around the guy himself. 

“It was me and Specs, we both thought you two needed to get together and quick, Specs was tired of hearin Romeo whine all the time.” He shook his head at the last part, obviously he felt the same way. 

“Is anyone else back there with you, or were you the only one who came to see us?” Romeo had spoken up again, his tone slightly accusatory, probably from Davey busting in and ruining the moment. 

“Uh yeah, actually, uh, COME ON OUT GUYS THEY KNOWS WE’RE HERE!” As soon as he said that a stream of newsies came out from around the corner, a few were carrying a banner that said ‘Romeo and (Y/N) finally got together!’ You turned to look at Romeo and he looked mortified. 

“Hey Romeo, you doin alright?” You whispered. That seemed to bring him back to you. 

“Uh, yeah, Ise uh, Ise just wasn’t expectin all this ya know? I planned on the music and stuff, but the banner? I didn’t plan for that at all. Ya know, lookin at it now, it’s kinda funny.”

“And a bit heartwarmin, don’tcha think? These dorks put all this together just for us. If that ain’t family I don’t know what is.”

“You know what? You’re right. They maybe dorks, but they’re our dorks.” 

“And you’re my dork.”

“Aww, I love you too (Y/N)” He pressed another kiss to your lips, though this one was quicker than the last, it was just as sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there were any mistakes, I had it beta'd but I might've screwed something up while editing. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
